Queen of the Court
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: AU. Ella era la Reina que gobierna sobre la cancha, hermosa y severa, sensible y una llorona de lo peor. Y él, él simplemente está dispuesto a dar su vida si con eso la puede ver feliz. [TsukiKage] [Hetero!TsukiKage] [Pilot One-shot!Tsukishima x Fem!Kageyama]


**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 7** 763  
• **Advertencias: O** oC no (tan) intencional, posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, versión hetero de una pareja yaoi, algunas menciones leves de acoso escolar, mucho fluff, algo de drama innecesario.

* * *

 **Tenía planes de publicar algo más serio y dramático (en mi otra cuenta para darle vida) que me servirá para reorganizar ideas para un long-fic que tengo planeado para esta pareja, pero todo se salió de control en algún momento con este archivo y preferí mejor terminar con este porque desde el año pasado que tenía ganas de escribir algo hetero de mi OTP, y bueno...¿perdón?**

 **Sé que no hay mucha coherencia, sigo sin encontrarle el sentido lineal a las escenas que están desordenadas, así que les recomiendo leer con mucha, mucha calma y paciencia, porque son casi 8k palabras y todavía tengo el descaro de hacer algo sin orden cronológico. Si alguien encuentra el orden, le agradecería que me diga cómo va esto, por favor.**

* * *

Kageyama rápidamente acerca su rostro al del contrario, y le observa con esos profundos ojos azules que solo ella tiene; Tsukishima intenta distraerse de alguna forma para que el ardor que siente en todo su rostro disminuya un poco, pero le es difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea la seria expresión de la joven, ni sus largas y tupidas pestañas que parecen revolotear de vez en cuando, o fijarse en el singular brillo que tiene su cabello cuando la luz de la sala del club se refleja en el mismo y le deja ver ese tono ligeramente azul que tanto le gusta en primera fila.

Kei está demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, entre lo que es correcto y no (y en tratar de controlar sus impulsos de acercarse a la menor y estampar sus labios contra los de ella en un torpe beso, o ignorar los fuertes latidos que está casi seguro que Tomoe puede escuchar por la cercanía que hay entre ellos).

Kageyama le examina, con esa forma tan pura que tiene de ser, y antes de que Tsukishima pueda hacer algo, siente los delgados y ligeramente callosos dedos de Tomoe sobre su rostro. La menor mueve su cabeza de manera ligera, a veces se acerca más (tanto que puede sentir como sus respiraciones se mezclan y debe mantener la respiración y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza para ignorar todas las reacciones que su cuerpo tiene) mientras que con sus manos mueve su cabeza de manera ligeramente brusca; Tomoe invade su espacio personal, pero Kei no le pide que se detenga, tal vez porque su voz no sale como quiere y las palabras se hacen nudos en su garganta, o porque su mente está perdida en algún parte (pero en este punto, es realmente difícil para Tsukishima saber cuál es la razón por la que acepta que la _manager_ del equipo le examine con tanto detenimiento).

La menor deja de observarle como si quisiera ver su alma después de largo minutos en los que toca el cuerpo del mayor con cierto descaro y hace esas muecas que, para Tsukishima, la hacen ver más pequeña de lo que es y que le recuerdan que es solo una chica (una con un temperamento de los mil demonios cuando se enoja, y la que le rompe el corazón cuando la ve llorar, aunque sea un poco).

—Tsukishima-senpai —llama Tomoe con esa voz tan suave y delicada, seria, pero tan femenina y bonita—, deberías ser el capitán del equipo el siguiente año —suelta la azabache como su hubiera descubierto los mayores misterios del universo; sus ojos brillan y sus delgados y ligeramente brillantes labios le muestran una ligera sonrisa al mayor.

Kei intenta procesar todo lo que ha pasado, desde que Kageyama entró sin avisar a la sala del club mientras terminaba de cambiarse para regresar a su casa (y agradece el estarse poniendo el suéter del uniforme, o la situación sería mucho más vergonzosa de lo que ya es), hasta las palabras que parecen ordenarle que debe ser el sucesor de Daichi el siguiente año.

—¿Eh? —Kei no lo dice a propósito, pues su mente sigue desconectada de su cuerpo y solo reacciona de manera automática; esa no es la respuesta que espera Kageyama.

—Digo… fuiste el MVP en el partido contra Shiratorizawa, y tienes lo necesario para ser el capitán… —la voz de la azabache apenas es audible, y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas la hacen ver terriblemente adorable. Kageyama mueve sus manos de manera torpe tratando de darse a explicar sin mucho éxito, pues es terrible con las palabras y está tan apenada que le cuesta trabajo pensar en qué decir para evitar ese malentendido que solo ella ve.

Kei sopesa bien lo que la contraria le dice, y está de acuerdo con ella en que, de no haber sido por su actuación contra un equipo tan difícil como el de la Academia Shiratorizawa, no estarían por ir a las nacionales en breve (a pesar de que Tsukishima considera su desempeño como mediocre al no poder detener más de esos monstruosos remates que casi le destrozan la mano, y la razón por la que se ganó el regaño de Yamaguchi que le hace sentir peor, porque no es posible que un chico de primer año le diga que es un _idiota_ ).

—Y-yo —su voz sale entrecortada, por lo que el rubio debe aclarar su garganta antes de continuar—. Lo pensaré, Ennoshita también es un buen prospecto para capitán.

Tomoe sonríe de manera más notoria, y Kei siente que un pedazo de su corazón (uno tan diminuto que apenas lo siente) ha sido robado por esa tirana Reina a la que ha ido aceptando con el tiempo.

.

Kageyama sale después de un rato, Tsukishima decide quedarse por unos momentos más en la abandonada sala del club para tranquilizarse lo más que le sea posible (lo único que desea es dejar de sentir ese ardor en su rostro que empaña sus gafas, y calmar los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón que le taladran los oídos y le hacen sentir extraño), aunque su paz se ve interrumpida, de nueva cuenta, por culpa de Yamaguchi, quien tiene una sonrisa algo pícara que le hace sentir nervioso de nuevo.

—Así que… —empieza a hablar el pecoso, su voz suena juguetona y eso hace que el sonrojo no tarde en regarse, de nuevo, hasta las orejas del mayor—… vas a competir contra Ennoshita-san por el puesto de capitán —la sonrisa de Tadashi se ensancha—. Vaya que Kageyama te tiene bien domado, _Tsukki._

—Oh por Dios… —murmura Kei en un hilito de voz, realmente es más difícil asimilar que está totalmente perdido por una niña de mente simple y con un carácter de temer cuando alguien más lo hace notorio—, cállate, Yamaguchi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **『** **Queen of the Court** **』**

 **.**

 **.**

Su partido empieza en breve, justo después de que el último partido de los cuartos de final del selectivo femenil termine.

Tsukishima carga con sus audífonos sobre su cuello, el entrenador está dándoles indicaciones finales antes de que vayan a calentar; el silbatazo del árbitro dando los puntos se escucha de vez en cuando interrumpir al hombre, junto a los pequeños festejos por parte del equipo que ha obtenido el punto y los reclamos de una voz severa hacía sus compañeras.

 _22 a 23 puntos…_ piensa Kei al observar de reojo el marcador, están en el final del primer set, y el equipo de Kitagawa Daiichi tiene todas las de perder, a pesar de ser las favoritas para llegar a las nacionales, pero con los arriesgados pases de la armadora, y las demás jugadoras que han perdido los ánimos de jugar (y que es demasiado notorio por la expresión de cansancio y frustración que tienen las jóvenes en su rostro), el resultado es demasiado predecible incluso para él que no es ningún genio del voleibol para saber que es demasiado obvio que van a perder a pesar de que tienen todos los factores a su favor, todos a excepción de la armadora que les da órdenes cuando hacen algo mal y les regaña cuando no ponen todo su esfuerzo en un jugada.

.

Tsukishima ya había escuchado hablar de ella, se le conoce hasta entre los equipos varoniles de voleibol por ser tan severa y dar órdenes cuando las cosas no salen como quiere; se le conoce como la _Reina de la Cancha_ , y es una genio que no sabe lo que es el juego en equipo.

Es bonita, admite Kei muy para sí mismo cuando le observa de vez en cuando en sus intentos de ignorar al entrenador. Con su largo cabello azabache amarrado en una perfecta coleta que se mueve cuando ella corre o salta, y su cuerpo moviéndose perfectamente al hacer cada pase que nunca llega a ser rematado por sus compañeras que hacen el mayor esfuerzo que pueden para alcanzar los rápidos balones moviéndose de un lado a otro de la cancha en apenas segundos, y recibiendo reclamos cuando el equipo contrario les empata y corren el riesgo de llegar al _deuce_ [1].

—Por más que lo intentes, van a perder… —murmura Kei. Afortunadamente nadie le escucha al estar completamente absortos escuchando al entrenador que les ordena ir a calentar después de varios minutos.

.

Sus predicciones se vuelven realidad cuando es el turno de su equipo de entrar a la cancha y ven el semblante de tristeza y decepción de las favoritas a ir a las nacionales salir por el pasillo para cambiarse.

Y por un instante, Kei puede observar la ira en esos profundos ojos azules y las gruesas lágrimas de frustración caer una por una hasta golpear el piso mientras camina y mantiene su cuerpo completamente tenso y muerde sus labios de forma que hasta el pueden sentir el dolor por esa mueca.

(Porque así fue como la conoció, siendo una niña con un temperamento de los mil demonios, y cargando sobre su espalda con el sobrenombre de la _Reina de la Cancha_ por ser una completa tirana que no sabe jugar en equipo, ni adaptarse a las circunstancias a pesar de ser una genio con altas probabilidades de jugar en la selección nacional).

.

.

.

Tsukishima se sorprende cuando la ve ahí, en el gimnasio destinado para el equipo varonil de voleibol y, por un breve momento, piensa que se ha equivocado cuando le ve con su uniforme deportivo (el cual le queda curiosamente grande, y la hace ver ridículamente más pequeña de lo que es realmente); sus azules ojos observan todo a detalle, y un singular brillo aparece cuando observa a los demás miembros del club practicar sus saques en una parte de la cancha y a otros más con los remates. Su largo cabello azabache ha desaparecido, y ahora le llega ligeramente debajo de la barbilla, seguramente pasó por algún rechazo o alguna experiencia que quiere olvidar recientemente [2] que la obligó a cortar su bonito cabello, y Kei no se extraña demasiado al ver que es tan _malditamente_ alta, incluso para ser una chica.

 _«¿Cuánto medirá? Tal vez cerca de 1.70…»_ piensa el rubio analizando mejor a la contraria que parece no querer irse.

Kiyoko entra después de un rato, su semblante se ve mucho más tranquilo y relajado del que tiene normalmente, y antes de que alguien pueda preguntarle a la extraña (que claramente todos conocen porque tiene una fama que le persigue sin que ella se dé cuenta) qué es lo que hace ahí y si no se equivocó de gimnasio, Kageyama evita que alguien diga algo al respecto por su expresión que podría compararse a la de un niño al descubrir que recibió el regalo que esperaba en Navidad.

El silencio gobierna en la cancha, les extraña ver a alguien que no encaja con ellos con esa expresión tan extraña, una combinación entre la felicidad de ver una cancha de voleibol de nuevo y cierta tristeza en sus ojos tan expresivos.

—Ka-Kageyama Tomoe, a partir de hoy seré su nueva manager —la menor tiene una voz bastante suave y ligera, femenina, pero sin llegar a ser chillona como las de otras chicas—, ¡estoy a su cuidado! —y torpe, su voz tiene ese tono torpe y tímido (como si no estuviera acostumbrada a socializar con las personas y se viera obligada a gritar para romper con el hielo y evitar que se rían o sientan algo de lástima de ella).

Tanaka y Nishinoya se acercan rápidamente a la joven, intrigados porque es demasiado bonita ( _pero no tanto como Kiyoko-san,_ aclaran después de intimidarla un poco sin darse cuenta), Daichi les pide que sean amables con su nueva manager y que no la asusten con ese tono de voz tan demandante que tiene cuando sus compañeros de equipo demuestran que tienen la misma mentalidad que un mono.

Tsukishima simplemente chasquea la lengua y regresa a practicar sus remates y recepciones (que siguen siendo igual de patéticas que el año pasado y las que casi le fracturan un brazo contra el partido contra Johzenji), no le interesan realmente quienes lleguen al equipo, siempre y cuando demuestren los resultados esperados y no metan con él.

.

Al poco rato, y conforme va pasando la tarde, otros dos chicos se integran al equipo.

Hinata Shouyo de Yukigaoka, y al que Tsukishima solo recuerda haberle visto una vez de reojo, cuando Tanaka se lo llevó a rastras a ver los selectivos de Secundaria el año pasado, y Yamaguchi Tadashi al que conoce porque es su vecino y han ido a la misma escuela casi desde siempre.

Nadie más aparece, y tampoco es como si esperase algo más…Karasuno ya no es un equipo que sobresalga demasiado en los torneos, y son bastante regulares comparados con otras escuelas con mayor fama, como Aoba Johsai o, en su defecto, la Academia Shiratorizawa.

.

.

— _Ne_ Tsukki —llama el pecoso cuando están caminando de regreso a casa, Kei voltea de manera desinteresada y baja el volumen de su música para escuchar mejor al menor—, ¿sabías que Kageyama se lesionó en su último partido? —pregunta Yamaguchi.

Kei frunce el ceño, no es un tema que le interese (pero ya que Tadashi salió con la conversación, no puede negar que tiene cierta curiosidad por saber qué pasó como para que la _Reina_ haya decidido dejar de jugar y dedicarse mejor a atender a un equipo de jóvenes hormonales que podrían encapricharse rápidamente con ella).

—No sabía.

—Lo supuse… —murmura Yamaguchi—, fue doloroso de ver incluso para nosotros que estábamos en las gradas —relata el menor, Tsukishima supone que debió haber sido algo de gravedad por la expresión que pone su acompañante al recordar el suceso—, el tema se esparció como pólvora entre todos los equipos de voleibol de secundaria, la gran _Reina de la Cancha_ había caído, y los doctores le prohibieron volver a jugar si quería conservar la movilidad de su pierna izquierda.

—Oh…

(Una duda más que tachar de su lista).

.

.

El nombre de Kageyama Tomoe resuena por los pasillos de todo Karasuno, las chicas hablan mal de ella, mientras que los chicos solo dicen que es bastante bonita pero intimidante y que les da miedo acercarse para hablar con ella.

Tsukishima suele ignorar todos esos comentarios tan superfluos que usan para referirse a la menor (porque Kageyama es intimidante, sí, pero también es una chica que siente y que se esconde a la menor oportunidad que tiene para llorar porque nadie le entiende -porque es terriblemente difícil entender a los genios-, y porque sus compañeras son unas malditas desgraciadas que le hacen la vida pequeños trocitos que Tomoe no puede recoger y que prefiere dejar que el viento se lleve).

No es como si Kei fuese la persona más cercana a ella, porque no es así. Hablan apenas lo necesario, y ella le regaña cuando hace algo mal en los entrenamientos y él le responde y le manda a callar (porque es un asco de persona, y no le importa si Kageyama es una chica o no, de igual forma le responde de la forma más sarcástica que puede para ver si así le deja en paz, y ella no se calla en lo absoluto y le sigue llamando la atención por esos errores que podrían costarle una lesión bastante fea); pero él le ha visto llorar escondida en la bodega del gimnasio, cuando todos están entrenando y nadie más le presta atención.

 _Y duele._

 _Vaya que duele verla llorar. Porque Tomoe es del tipo de personas que cuando lloran dejan salir absolutamente todo y, aunque sus sollozos no llaman demasiado la atención, casi siempre tiene una expresión de mucho dolor en su rostro, y trata de esconderse de esa forma tan torpe que tiene de ser._

(Porque eso es sinónimo de que Kageyama siente como cualquier otra persona, y que es una chica bastante sensible tratando de superar el rechazo que recibió por parte de sus compañeras en Kitagawa Daiichi, y que hace lo posible por olvidar que está condenada a ya no jugar más el deporte que tanto le apasiona para no tener que someterse a interminables cirugías para reparar tendones y cartílagos, y no poder moverse con total libertad).

—Deberías de ordenarles que te dejen en paz… _Reina._

.

Tomoe enjuaga sus lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta, le queda larga de los brazos, pero parece haberse acostumbrado a ese pequeño detalle que le encanta, porque así puede esconder sus manos cuando estás se enfrían demasiado que las puntas de sus dedos duelen; Tsukishima le observa y siente que un pedacito (uno tan, pero tan pequeño) sale volando cuando ve esa escena tan poco común.

Es curioso, la siempre segura y tirana Reina mostrándose como una chica de su edad a la que el menor de los comentarios puede destrozar ese enorme muro que ha creado alrededor de ella para protegerse de todo y todos si con eso va a lograr que nadie la lastime (pero irónicamente es de esa forma, con una máscara de seguridad que se cae pedazo a pedazo, cuando más herida sale).

—No vas a solucionar nada si sigues llorando —termina por decirle después de un largo rato; Kei está harto de verle así de vez en cuando porque algo muy dentro de él se remueve, y le hace sentir incómodo—, así que limpia bien esas patéticas lágrimas, que te ves lamentable… _Reina._

Kageyama voltea a verle, sus ojos se abren demasiado al verle ahí, pero su ceño se frunce casi de inmediato cuando escucha el sobrenombre que tanto odia salir de sus labios (y la ira rápidamente corre por sus venas, tanto que su rostro se colorea rápidamente de rojo, y Tomoe toma lo primero que tiene cerca para lanzarle al mayor para que la deje sola).

—Esa es la Reina de la Cancha que conozco —dice Kei divertido, esquivando el zapato (¿en serio, un zapato era lo único que tenía cerca para lanzarle?)—, ahora limpia esa fea cara y regresa a la cancha que te necesitan allá.

Tomoe sonríe de manera leve cuando Kei desaparece de la pequeña bodega, y talla su rostro con las mangas para limpiar el mismo con la raposa tela.

(En el fondo, Tsukishima no es tan mala persona, solo tiene una personalidad asquerosamente retorcida que le molesta).

.

.

—Seguro que Kageyama-san tiene a todos los chicos del equipo de voleibol rendidos a sus pies…

Tsukishima siempre ha pensado que las mujeres son todo menos discretas cuando alguien les desagrada, o tal vez es la baja autoestima que tienen alguna que les impide ver más allá de las estupideces que hacen.

—Seguro que sale con más de uno —otra voz se hace escuchar con esa discreción que da mucho que desear—, ¿no has visto como están detrás de ella como si fueran sus perros?

Sí, definitivamente las mujeres son algo de temer.

.

Kei sabe por todo lo que pasa Tomoe, pero prefiere no intervenir a menos de que sea realmente necesario (porque con el tiempo se ha dado cuenta de que Kageyama no es _tan_ desagradable como aparenta, y que le es agradable pasar el tiempo con ella sin necesidad de palabras. Solo ellos dos, y solo él observando con detenimiento esos pequeños detalles que no deberían de interesarle en lo absoluto, como sus largos y delgados dedos, o sus bonitas uñas -Kei está casi seguro de que debe de tener una rutina para cuidar las mismas demasiado estricta, pues las uñas de la menor son rosadas y parecen ser lo suficientemente gruesas y resistentes como para cortar con facilidad-, tampoco debería de encontrarle interés a sus tupidas pestañas o en la mueca que hace de manera constante con los labios y que le hacen ver graciosa, o el hecho de que el cabello corto le sienta bien y le hace ver más alta de lo que es, y de que le gusta más el corte que tiene porque así su delgado y delineado rostro se puede ver mejor).

Tsukishima agita su cabeza de manera brusca intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero se da por vencido cuando ve la bonita y pequeña sonrisa de Tomoe adornar su delicado rostro, y el ligero tono rosado aparece ligeramente en sus pómulos.

(Y Kei siente que Kageyama se lleva una pequeña parte de su corazón con un detalle tan pequeño como una sonrisa).

.

.

Le tarda un poco (bastante tiempo, a decir verdad, porque así es él) en darse cuenta de que su interés en Kageyama va más allá de querer ser una persona más o menos agradable para ella, y de que no quiere terminar siendo recordado como el peor _senpai_ de la historia junto a Oikawa Tooru.

Kei se siente terriblemente abrumado al darse cuenta de que tiene un interés ligeramente romántico en Tomoe, y que el sentir como su corazón se acelera dolorosamente cuando está cerca de ella le parece agradable, aunque sea un poco, porque así se puede relajar, aunque sea un poco; y que le parece un poco molesto que Hinata y Yamaguchi puedan pasar más tiempo con la menor le parece incómodo, y de lo más absurdo.

(Casi tan absurdo como darse cuenta de que está empezando a desarrollar sentimientos románticos por la menor).

Es por eso que, cuando escucha a las demás chicas hablar mal de la azabache, no puede sentir un pequeño ardor en la boca del estómago y el fruncir su ceño más de lo normal (porque ellas qué van a saber de alguien que ha pasado tanto como Tomoe si no la conocen como el equipo de voleibol que parece haberle tomado cierto cariño a la Reina que gobierna en la cancha con el paso del tiempo).

—Son unas estúpidas…

Pero, aun así, Tsukishima prefiere mantenerse al margen lo más que puede para evitarse problemas.

.

Hasta que un día sucede lo inevitable, y los silenciosos acosos a Kageyama crecen tan rápido que pronto las chicas empiezan a esconderle sus zapatos o su uniforme, y Tsukishima siente que todo el asunto se está saliendo de control y todo terminará mal si no hace algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Por eso, en uno de sus extraños arranques de ira, se ve obligado a bajar al piso destinado para los primeros años cuando escucha algo que le preocupa, y sabe que no es el único cuando ve que los demás miembros de segundo año del equipo de voleibol se apuran a bajar y todos tienen ese semblante de miedo puro en sus rostros (pero ninguno logra alcanzarle porque Kei baja de tres escalones a la vez gracias a sus largas piernas, y cree que ha sido pura suerte el no haberse caído entre la velocidad con la que casi corre por los pasillos y la cantidad de alumnos reunidos fuera del aula en donde Tomoe toma clases).

Está molesto, preocupado, su ceño está demasiado fruncido y todos se alejan cuando le ven pasar porque saben que algo malo ha pasado cuando ven a Tsukishima Kei de la clase 2-4 con esa expresión de ira tatuada en su rostro.

Y sabe que ha llegado tarde cuando lo primero que ve al llegar a la entrada del aula es a un pequeño grupo de chicas jalando el cabello de Tomoe, y una de ellas trae unas tijeras llenas de cabello negro azabache, y Kageyama intenta mantenerse fuerte, pero las lágrimas caen una a una.

Todo pasa tan rápido, y Kei no sabe distinguir si lo que está sucediendo es verdad o no, pues su mente se ha desconectado y la ira es lo único que lo controla en ese momento. El rubio cree distinguir a lo lejos como los de tercero no tardan en llegar a escena, y es difícil mantenerle bajo control porque está demasiado molesto y en ese momento quiere acabar con esas malditas perras envidiosas que le han hecho la vida imposible a esa Reina tirana por la que no le importaría dar la vida si es necesario.

—Tsukishima, contrólate —le ordena Daichi tratando de que Kei haga cualquier cosa, pero es realmente difícil a pesar de la diferencia de peso y fuerza entre los dos.

El ruido no tarda en llamar la atención de más personas, y la aglomeración crece en poco tiempo con estudiantes tratando de saber qué sucede; los profesores tampoco tardan en aparecer para controlar la situación y alejar a los chismosos para que sea más fácil entender que es lo que ha sucedido, porque no es algo de todos los días ver a un grupo de jovencitas llevando demasiado lejos su acoso hacía una persona es especifico como lo es el cortar el cabello de su víctima y provocar que los miembros del equipo de voleibol hayan llegado tan rápido.

.

La situación los toma a todos por sorpresa, pues entre una Kageyama que intenta controlar el miedo que tiene y los molestos chicos del equipo de voleibol es realmente difícil saber qué ha pasado con seguridad, y las chicas que, al parecer, estuvieron molestando a Tomoe tampoco quieren hablar o se culpan entre todas.

Tsukishima se ha calmado, pero de vez en cuando voltea a ver a las culpables como si pudiera matarlas con la mirada; también observa detenidamente a Kageyama y no es tan difícil notar el terror que sigue presente en su cuerpo y la forma en la que muerde sus uñas tratando de controlarse (Kei cree que es un hábito bastante notorio en la menor por la forma en la que muerde sus dedos con cierto cuidado e insistencia).

Y no es hasta después de un rato que todos los implicados en el incidente son liberados de la oficina del sub-director para que puedan regresar a clases, las culpables son condenadas a pasar el resto del trimestre en detención.

—Tch… —Kei chasquea la lengua de manera inconsciente, se siente frustrado por no intervenir antes de que el asunto se fuera demasiado lejos.

.

—Hey —llama el mayor, Kageyama voltea un poco al escucharle; sus ojos continúan llorosos y están algo irritados e hinchados, pero se le puede ver mejor—, te ves horrible con ese cabello.

Tomoe suspira largamente, no tiene idea de que tanto hayan cortado, pero supone que es mucho por la forma en la que Tsukishima lo dice.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto… —murmura Kei después de un rato de incómodo silencio entre los dos, una mano pasa de manera tímida en insistente por su cabello rubio—, pero puedo arreglarlo si quieres.

—¿Eh? —la expresión en la azabache es de completa duda.

(Pero al final termina aceptando porque quiere evitarse el que sus padres se preocupen más de lo debido si la ven llegar con el cabello casi destrozado, y porque cree que es un buen gesto del mayor el quererle ayudar).

Al menos así podrá olvidar el asunto, o intentar olvidarlo (porque es realmente complicado olvidar un episodio así de traumático sin ayuda profesional).

.

.

Es un poco difícil el acercarse a ella después de eso, y esa pequeña brecha en su relación le parece un tanto dolorosa, pero Kei supone que es normal que Kageyama se haya retraído más después de ese suceso que difícilmente va superar.

Su cabello ahora le llega poco más debajo de sus orejas (y Tsukishima se da cuenta de que las mismas son pequeñas y perfectas), y de que a Tomoe en verdad parece sentarle mejor el cabello corto, y el rubio todavía recuerda la sensación de los mechones negros en sus manos.

—Suelo cortar el cabello de mi madre y mi hermano de vez en cuando.

Kei recuerda que el cabello de Tomoe es suave, muy suave, y tiene un aroma muy marcado a moras que casi le marea, pero por el que pagaría con su alma si con eso tiene la oportunidad de sentir ese olor tan extrañamente agradable embargar sus fosas nasales por un par de segundos.

(Y es absurdo, muy absurdo el que quiera hacer algo así cuando apenas si conoce a la menor.

Pero Tsukishima sabe que, para empezar, el tener sentimientos por Kageyama es absurdo por si solo).

Le hace sentir más tranquilo el que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que él fue quien arregló el cabello de la menor, o que, si alguien lo sabe, no se lo hayan mencionado (porque no sabría cómo reaccionar sin volverse un manojo de emociones revueltas en su estómago).

.

Los días pasan, y aunque es cada vez menos común el que les vean discutir por cualquier nimiedad como la mala posición del mayor para recibir y los constantes _«Tsukishima-senpai, deberías aprender a hacer un servicio con salto, yo podría enseñarte si quieres»_ seguidos de un _«Eres una mocosa insistente, y aunque quisiera aprender a hacer un servicio con salto, prefiero aprender por mi cuenta»_ que les han caracterizado los últimos dos meses después de que Kei aprendiera a hacer la lectura de bloqueo en Tokio.

—Insisto en que sería una buena idea que aprendieras a hacer un servicio con salto.

Un largo gruñido por parte del mayor que está demasiado frustrado por ser el objeto de interés de la azabache es lo que los demás escuchan antes del fuerte golpe del balón contra el suelo de madera.

—Dios… —suelta Kei después de un par de segundos—… ¿podrías dejar de ser tan insistente con el tema?

—¡Lo digo porque con la altura de Tsukishima-senpai podría ser una jugada de mucha ayuda!

Antes de que la discusión continúe, Kei decide salir a tomar un poco del aire que tanta falta le hace gracias al esfuerzo físico (y al tener a Tomoe viéndole de esa forma tan insistente que le pone demasiado nervioso y le roba el aliento sin que él pueda hacer algo por evitarlo).

Al menos están tratando de regresar a la normalidad, y a Tsukishima le hace sentir cierto alivio el que Kageyama Tomoe, (su) Reina que gobierna sobre la cancha poco a poco vuelva a ser esa chica de carácter fuerte y a la que es realmente difícil hacerla entrar en razón que conoce.

.

Tadashi sospecha, pero calla.

Yamaguchi sospecha que su mejor amigo esconde algo que ya no puede soportar y que lo hará explotar tarde o temprano si continúa así.

(Porque Yamaguchi Tadashi le conoce demasiado bien, y sabe que Tsukishima Kei esconde algo que ya no puede ocultar más y que lo hará combustionar pronto, muy pronto porque Kei es un asco para ocultar sus emociones, y es demasiado inexperto como para afrontar que es algo que no conoce y no sabe cómo lidiar con eso sin morir en el intento).

Y el pecoso no va a descansar hasta hacerle ceder por completo y tirar esa falsa indiferencia que le sirve de refugio.

.

Y entonces sucede.

Su mano termina casi completamente destrozada por uno de esos remates asesinos de Ushiwaka, y Kageyama corre desde las gradas hasta los pasillos del Gimnasio de Sendai en tiempo récord, siente un nudo en la garganta y sabe que no es la única por la expresión que tiene Kiyoko en su rostro y la de aquel extraño tan particularmente similar a su _senpai_ (y Tomoe supone que debe de ser el hermano mayor de Tsukishima por la forma en la que parecen llevarse, y aunque quisiera presentarse a él para no ser maleducada, sabe que no es el momento porque el tiempo es vital en ese momento y deben apresurarse a llegar a la enfermería para que el Doctor en turno les dé un diagnóstico y les diga si es viable que Kei entre de nuevo a la cancha para jugar; aunque ella sabe que aunque le digan que no a Tsukishima, él hará lo imposible, como si de un jugador de fútbol americano [3] se tratase).

.

No saben cómo, tampoco les interesa, pero Karasuno irá a las Nacionales en enero.

Y Kageyama no puede sentirse más orgullosa de ver que esos chicos, después de tantos obstáculos podrán pisar la cancha más deseada por todos los equipos de voleibol de Preparatoria, han cumplido con una de sus metas.

Irían a las Nacionales, todos ellos.

No puede evitar sentirse feliz.

.

—¡Deberías ser el capitán el siguiente año! —concluye ella después de un largo rato inspeccionando al mayor, de revisar que en verdad cumple con todas las expectativas que tiene en él y de que será alguien digno de competir con Ennoshita, que, si bien Chikara también le parece un buen prospecto para liderar al equipo, a Tomoe no termina de convencerle por alguna razón que ella no entiende en lo absoluto.

—L-lo pensaré… —le responde Kei después de un rato, y ella se va satisfecha después de haber entrado sin avisar.

Yamaguchi la observa y se despide de ella cuando ve que su elegante figura sale finalmente de la sala del club, y ella tiene una bonita sonrisa adornando su rostro, además de un particular brillo en los ojos.

Tadashi ha escuchado todo, y se siente feliz de que Tsukishima acepte que también podría ser un buen capitán, aunque lo hayan obligado a ver ese detalle que tanto se ha negado a aceptar por esa autoestima tan baja que tiene.

Y aunque es divertido molestar al mayor con, su ahora muy evidente, enamoramiento no puede evitar pensar en que es demasiado doloroso ver que se niega a aceptar sus sentimientos.

(Y eso terminará por matarle lentamente con el paso del tiempo, y será extremadamente difícil hablar después por la diferencia de edad entre los dos).

 _«Tsukki, eres un idiota de lo peor»._

.

.

Sucede antes de que se dé cuenta, Kageyama es demasiado impulsiva y siempre (siempre, siempre) es terriblemente difícil saber en qué está pensando, o qué es lo que va a hacer.

Para Yamaguchi que ha aprendido a leer a las personas con el tiempo le cuesta horrores el entender a la joven porque es demasiado cerrada y deja ver apenas una milésima de ella (y cree que es normal después de haber sufrido tanto en su último año de Secundaria).

Porque Tadashi sabe, y aunque no dice nada, trata de dar a entender que estará ahí cuando Kageyama lo necesite.

(Porque debe ser difícil el soportar el acoso por parte de aquellas a las que creías tus compañeras al haberse hartado de ti, porque Yamaguchi sabe que las mujeres son peores y que el sentimiento de frustración las hace actuar por mero instinto).

.

 _«¡Deja de ser tan creída!»_

 _«¡No todas somos unos genios como tú, Reina!»_

Y las tijeras cortan de tajo su largo cabello, y vuelven a pasar, y de nuevo, y de nuevo.

(Y de nuevo, hasta que todas están satisfechas con su trabajo y ven a la joven promesa del voleibol femenil destrozada y tratando de soportar lo más que puede con el dolor de la lesión que tiene en la rodilla y el punzante dolor en su tobillo).

Su último partido de Secundaria se ve marcado por el destrozado cabello negro, el ser rechazada por sus compañeras de equipo, y la fuerte caída que Kageyama Tomoe sufre a sus 15 años y que la condena a alejarse del mundo del deporte por órdenes de los médicos que ven una rodilla completamente destrozada.

(Las lágrimas caen, una a una; y su garganta se desgarra cuando es consciente de que sus metas fueron destruidas frente a sus ojos).

Después de eso, la noticia corre como pólvora entre todos los equipos de voleibol de secundaria.

 _«La Reina por fin ha caído»._

.

.

—¿Estás bien, Kageyama? —pregunta Hinata un día cuando ve a la azabache demasiado concentrada.

Tadashi les acompaña, después del incidente con sus compañeras de clase los dos prometieron acompañarle por un tramo a su casa para hacerla sentir segura, no saben de lo que sean capaces esas chicas después de que están recibiendo parte de su castigo (y ellos no van a permitir que toquen a su preciada amiga, no después de todo lo que ha sufrido).

—No es nada, solo estaba pensando —responde la azabache, ligera sonrisa en sus labios y pómulos pintados de rosa por el frío aire golpeando su fino y delicado rostro de porcelana.

—¿Pensando en qué? —pregunta el pelirrojo completamente intrigado, ojos curiosos y manos sobre su boca en un intento de calentar las mismas al haberse olvidado de los guantes en casa.

—En que tal vez me gusta Tsukishima-senpai.

Los dos chicos se sorprenden, Hinata más que Yamaguchi, pero sonríen casi de inmediato al ver que Kageyama habla muy en serio, y de que es realmente agradable verla sonreír de esa forma tímida que la hace ver como una chica de su edad y no como una persona intimidante.

—Oh… —empieza Hinata con una expresión pícara en su rostro—, así que mi pequeña Tomo-chan está creciendo —Shouyo se limpia unas falsas lágrimas del borde de sus ojos—, un día son unas pequeñas niñas y al siguiente ya son todas unas señoritas.

Tomoe se sonroja al ver al mayor actuar de esa forma, y puede ver como vapor sale de su rostro por la diferencia tan marcada en su temperatura corporal y la ambiental.

—Si Tsukki te hace llorar, recuerda decirnos para darle su merecido a ese larguirucho.

Y Kageyama se siente morir, pero por dentro (muy, muy dentro de ella) se siente feliz por recibir ese apoyo por parte de sus amigos.

(Es la primera vez que se siente querida y como una chica pronta a cumplir los 16 años).

.

.

Enero llega casi en un parpadeo, y antes de que puedan evitarlo, ya están en Tokio para atender su primer partido en el Torneo Nacional.

Kageyama entra por primera vez a la cancha como manager en un partido oficial, y se siente un tanto extraña porque ella debería estar ahí, como una jugadora más (y su mirada pierde algo de brillo al pensar en eso, es inevitable el no tocar su rodilla de manera inconsciente para calmar un dolor que no siente, pero que está ahí).

Tsukishima le observa de reojo, no puede evitar que en su estómago se revuelvan todas sus emociones un poco al ver a la menor así, decaída y tratando de soportar un enorme peso sobre sus hombros.

—Lo que sea que te haya pasado antes, olvídalo y concéntrate en el partido.

Kei se escucha demandante, pero tranquilo a la vez; y Kageyama solo necesita de esa forma tan extraña en la que Tsukishima le dice que le preocupa verla así (porque con él tiempo ha ido aprendiendo que el mayor es así, que prefiere dejar un mensaje implícito en sus palabras porque eso de ser sincero consigo mismo no va con él, y la extrema sinceridad tampoco va de la mano con ella porque es demasiado -demasiado, mucho- vergonzoso el asimilar algo que es nuevo y que la haría entrar en combustión sin que pueda hacer algo por evitarlo).

—Calla, y ve a ganar ese maldito partido.

(Pero a final de cuentas, se siente mejor después de ese callado gesto que hace que su corazón lata desbocado y se sienta morir en ese preciso instante, porque a Kageyama le agrada sentirse como la consentida de ese _edificio andante,_ porque el rubio le inspira confianza -y solamente así puede notar que es una persona de lo más agradable cuando deja de lado esa faceta de imbécil-, y le recuerda que ella ha visto más cosas que nadie más ha notado en Tsukishima Kei).

.

.

—No le diré a nadie —menciona Tsukishima después de un rato en el que ambos están solos, afuera se escuchan los pasos de los demás estudiantes y parte de sus conversaciones que van desde el nuevo _anime_ de moda a las palabras de apoyo que se dedica un grupo de amigas para que una de ellas tome el valor suficiente para confesarse a la persona que le gusta—, así que llora antes de que guardarlo todo te haga daño o vayas a explotar.

Tomoe entonces se abraza al mayor, le es sencillo envolver al más alto con sus brazos porque Kei es demasiado delgado, y el que sea tan alto le facilita la tarea de esconder su cabeza en el torso ajeno.

Las lágrimas salen, y la blanca camisa del mayor se llena con las mismas.

—Está bien… —Tsukishima acaricia la cabeza de la menor, empieza con algo de miedo pues no quiere asustar a la azabache, pero al ver que Tomoe no se queja en lo absoluto y su llanto aumenta ante el gesto, decide continuar con el mismo—… está bien.

Kageyama se aferra a la camisa del mayor, saladas lágrimas saliendo de sus (bonitos) ojos azules y los mechones de cabello cayendo lentamente ante el suave toque de Tsukishima sobre su cabeza.

Es una escena que nadie más que ellos dos ven, y que esperan mantener en secreto porque nadie debe saber que Kageyama Tomoe está destrozada, y Tsukishima Kei intenta recoger los pedazos de esa tirana (y adorable) Reina para armarla de nuevo cómo le es posible, porque ella ya no puede más, y es extremadamente doloroso verla caer de a poco.

—Estarás bien —continúa murmurando el mayor, sus dedos se enredan de vez en cuando en las hebras azabache de Kageyama, y la ira no tarda en correr por sus venas al ver que su bonito cabello está demasiado maltratado y que debe hacer algo para que Tomoe olvide un poco ese suceso tan traumático.

 _«Esas malditas perras…»_

(—Solo demuestra que eres mucho mejor y que vas a saber armarte de nuevo)

.

El llanto se detiene después de largos minutos, y los ojos de Tomoe están rojos e hinchados, pero su semblante se ve mucho mejor.

Tsukishima no pregunta, no quiere entrometerse en algo que no le incumbe (porque son cosas que ella debe solucionar), aunque sienta la curiosidad picarle de manera insistente.

Y aunque es mucho más agradable verla más tranquila, le molesta ver su cabello destrozado.

Kei no duda mucho en ofrecerle arreglar el mismo, porque en verdad que la menor se ve horrible con ese corte de cabello tan absurdo y disparejo por todos lados.

(Aunque muy en el fondo se arrepiente -aunque sea un poco- por haberse ofrecido a cortar el cabello de la menor).

.

.

Todo sucede tan rápido que le es complicado asimilar la situación sin sentir que su mente va explotar en cualquier momento.

Ojos completamente abiertos y rostro completamente rojo, su mente apenas si puede procesar lo qué está pasando de manera coherente y _Oh por Dios…_ ¿Kageyama le está besando?

Tsukishima no sabe cómo reaccionar, su mente parece haber dejado de funcionar desde hace un momento, y aunque el toque de labios dura apenas segundos, siente que sus piernas no pueden sostener su peso y que vapor sale de sus orejas.

—Hmm… —está sonrojada, ni ella sabe qué hacer o si lo mejor sería correr y esconderse bajo tierra hasta morir, y el que el rubio no diga o haga nada la hace preocupar incluso más.

—Ugh… —Kei reacciona por fin, con su brazo derecho (aquel que continúa doliéndole horrores cuando lo mueve de manera brusca por la luxación en su hombro que no ha terminado de sanar) se cubre la cara completamente roja y brillante, e ignora el dolor que le produce el movimiento brusco porque tiene algo más importante en lo que debe concentrarse en ese momento, como el encontrarse en su fundida cabeza, por ejemplo.

Tomoe se acerca de nuevo, temerosa, para tocar con su diestra al mayor al verle tan rojo que ella se preocupa que tenga fiebre porque es demasiado inocente.

Kei cierra sus ojos de manera brusca cuando siente el toque ajeno sobre su piel, el sonrojo parece aumentar porque siente un desagradable zumbido en los oídos por la cantidad de sangre acumulada en su rostro y orejas.

—E-estoy bien… —dice el mayor en un hilo de voz que no le importa si se escucha raro o no, quiere (y a la vez no) que la azabache se aleje un poco antes de que lo haga explotar de verdad y lo único que quede sean sus zapatillas deportivas.

—Estás demasiado rojo y caliente.

—¡E-Estoy bien! —asegura Kei, y Tomoe no le cree nada porque frunce sus labios de esa forma que la hace ver graciosa y sus cejas se juntan de manera leve dejando ver esas arrugas en su ceño— Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta la menor con inocencia, no sabe qué está sucediendo realmente, ella solo dejo un suave beso en los labios del mayor porque quería hacerlo.

—¿Qué fue ese… —Kei está nervioso, y se le ha olvidado su papel en la historia—… ese beso?

—¿Te desagrada?

Tsukishima niega con la cabeza de manera leve, su sonrojo no cede en lo absoluto y sabe que va a explotar pronto.

—En ese caso no deberías actuar como si estuvieras enfermo.

.

Kei intenta respirar con normalidad, pero le es difícil en su estado ( _«¿Cómo era que se respiraba?»_ ); y como puede, trata de encontrar su voz que se ha ido de vacaciones junto con su mente.

—No estoy enfermo… —murmura, su voz apenas se escucha—, solo trato de comprender por qué haces esto, pero no encuentro una respuesta creíble.

Kageyama suelta una pequeña carcajada que le roba otro pedacito de corazón por lo agradable que suena para él.

—Solo tenía ganas de besarte.

—Sí…pero ¿por qué?

—Porque me gustas.

(Oh Dios.

Oh. Por. Dios.

Algo dentro de él ha hecho corto circuito y ha provocado que por fin explote).

—Tú… —Kageyama ladea su cabeza un poco, y Kei se siente morir porque ella solo le complica más el sincerarse (« _¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?»_ ), sabe que no puede dejar una confesión sin respuesta, menos cuando el sentimiento es mutuo—, tú también me gustas…

Tomoe entonces se sonroja, porque es difícil asimilar que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, y porque ha hecho la cosa más malditamente estúpida que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

(Y los dos parecen dos idiotas, aunque eso son.

Dos idiotas tratando de mantenerse en su papel de la tirana Reina y su siempre fiel caballero de brillante armadura dorada, y al que no le importaría dar su vida con tal de ver esa brillante y bonita sonrisa que le roba el aliento y le apretuja el pecho para sacar todo de él).

* * *

 **[1]: Se dice que se llega a Deuce cuando ambos equipos empatan a 24 puntos, gana el primer equipo en llegar a una diferencia de dos puntos.**

 **[2]: En muchos países asiáticos se tiene la creencia de que el cabello se alimenta de los recuerdos, en Japón, el que una mujer se corte el cabello es señal de que quiere olvidar algo, empezar desde cero, u olvidar que ha sido rechazada; aunque esto último ya no es tan común.**

 **[3]: Muchos jugadores de fútbol americano se arriesgan a regresar a un partido a pesar de tener varios huesos fracturados, es bastante común que lo hagan cuando no hay más opción para ganar el juego.**

 **Como extra. Tomoe es uno de los nombres más comunes que le da el fandom a la versión gender de Kageyama, y a mí me encanta porque va con su apariencia y personalidad (y era elegir el nombre que me encanta, o llamarla Tomoyo y odiarme el resto de mi vida).**

 **Eso, y trataré de tener algo listo para Navidad, no prometo nada... y si llegase a publicar, sería en mi cuenta alterna (Tooru N. Kuznetsov, plz).**


End file.
